If Only I Could Be With Her
by SweetBobo
Summary: Hello there! This story is about a blondhair-girl Gary likes,


Ok, ok, I know English is like really bad. I never write things in English unless I have to.   
So this is my first story completely in English. This story is fake and is made by me -SweetBobo- Please enjoy the story.  
  
It's about Gary's crush and he can't forget about that special girl.   
Too bad he never sees her anymore....

* * *

Always Hoping   
That Day would come  
You could make me Smile  
Like you used to do  
And fill my Heart with Happiness  


  
  
Chapter 01 -Thinking of her-  
  
The sun isn't down yet, but the sky is already filled with beautiful shining stars. Gary is looking at them, together with his umbreon. 'Doesn't the sun look lovely?' Gary says to his umbreon. Umbreon agreed, he's laying next of his fifteen year old trainer in Pallet town. There was nothing out there that Gary wanted so he gave up his journey travelling around the world to become a Pokemon Master.  
  
Well, that's what he said, but there's actually one thing he did want. It's a girl he met one the way to the Indigo plateau. She was travelling; just like him and they both has two faces. The hard looking one, who's always trying to get the strongest pokemon, and the soft side, the face that's shows respect for the pokemon. She was always smiling with a kind smile and her eyes are sky-blue, whose match perfectly with her beautiful long blond her. Her name is Sarah.   
She is strong, really strong. Of course, Gary is strong too, But she's got a strong connection with her pocket monsters and it would just make her and her teammates invincible.   
That's what make her special for Gary, she's both strong and beautiful. They became friends at the first time they fought each other. They practised a lot together before the Champion League. A week after the Champion League they said goodbye to each other. Gary didn't have the courage, to say those tree words 'I love you'. He's really regretting now, so stupid not to say what's he wanted to say a long times a go. He promised himself, next time he sees her, he would tell her. Now he's in Pallet town, hoping to see her, or/and forget her.  
  
'Gary! What are you doing her out so late? Are you training?' A girl few years younger than Gary is running to him. She got pigtails in her sandybrown hair and seagreen eyes. 'Hi Moko, I'm just taking a walk with umbreon. It's a great day to take a walk, isn't it?' he said.   
'Yeah, the stars are really pretty now it is dark. Where's the moon?'   
'The moon will show her later at night. It's still too early.' 'You're probably right Gary.   
Wow, you're really smart you know. And a very skilfully trainer.' Moko look at little umbreon who's now sleeping. 'Gary, how long have you been training umbreon?' She asks.   
'Well, I guess it's been five years from now. The time really flew by.' 'You can say that again.   
I was like six when I saw you leaving Pallet town. I was suprised you took the car.   
I always thought trainers usually go by foot.' 'That's the reason why I got rid of the car and those girls. They were too noisy and I could hardly train.' That was not the only reason he got rid of them. It was also because of Sarah.  
  
'Do you wanna train with me Gary?' Moko ask. 'Not tonight, I just wanna take a break and look at the beautiful sky.' 'Ok, can I join you Gary?' 'Of course you can.' Moko is sitting next to me. 'How will Ash be going Gary? Does he mail you sometime?' 'Ash is in Hoenn, he's doing great he said. He also said he made a friend. I think the name was Haruka.' 'Wow, Ash is really great too. I never though he made it so far. He was really a klutz.' 'When are you going on your journey? It's been a year you've got your pokemon.'  
' Fuu, Hikaru, Umi and I are training until we are really, really strong before we leave Pallet town. And mom and dad don't let us you know. They think I am too young. They never been a pokemon trainer and they want me to wait another year before I go. That's silly isn't it?' 'Maybe they're right. You get fast scared in the dark, and you can't really cook too.' 'That's why I hope you want be my partner.' She said and looked in my eyes. 'You're older and wiser, and a great cooker. Mom and dad would definitely let me go if you go with me.' 'I suppose so.'   
'C'mon Gary, please? I've been begging you since I got here a year ago.' Moko is looking with those puppies' eyes. She's always does that if she wants something. 'I'm sorry Moko.   
I told you a hundred times I'm not interested to travel again. I want to help my grandpa in his lab.' ' But I was hoping you would change your mind someday. I like you a lot you know.' Umbreon awaked of his sleep and is licking Gary's hand. 'I think Umbreon and I are going home now,   
it's pretty late.' 'Ok, goodnight Gary, you too umbreon.' 'See you tomorrow Moko.'   
Gary and umbreon are walking home together.  
  
'Sis and grandpa are probably sleeping by now.' He said to himself. 'And I think Sarah is too.' Immediately he stops walking. 'It's not me to think about a girl all day.   
I have to forget her as soon as possible. Maybe I should go with Moko travelling around   
so I could forget all this.'  
'Ok, let's go tomorrow!' Moko said. Moko was standing behind him.   
'Moko, what are doing behind me?' 'I heard you talking to yourself, so I got worried.   
'You're right, it's not you to be so dreamy.' 'Did you heard a lot what I was saying?'   
'I heard every single word. Tell me, do you still like Sarah?' 'How do you know about Sarah?' 'Like I said, I heard every single word. Spill it out, do you still like her?'   
Gary is not responding.   
'Why don't you like me? I like you though.' Moko says.   
'I like you Moko, but more like a little sister.'   
A few seconds of silence was breaking their conversation.   
'Goodnight Gary.' Moko turns around and walk away.   
Gary could just captured one second of her sad face.   
  
'Goodnight Moko.'

* * *

Hope you like my story.   
I wasn't planning to name the firste chapter 'Name Whispering.  
But it sound so cute, so I label it like this.   
It does have something to do with the story,   
that will be explaind later. :)  
  
Please write what you think about of this chapter.   
With love SweetBobo 


End file.
